dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Master Comics Vol 1 18
Supporting Characters: * * Sgt. Kent Antagonists: * ** Nosey ** Herbert ** Brutus * Dr. Twiddley Fairchild Other Characters: * Prison Guards Locations: * State Prison * Area ** Wax Museum ** Police HQ ** Fairchild's Old Castle Items: * two s | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Ken Battefield | Inker2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Devil's Dagger: "Peril At the Power Plant" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Mister H Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = George Tuska | Inker3_1 = George Tuska | StoryTitle3 = El Carim: "The Dreaded Black Hood" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Minute-Man: "Notice To Dictators" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * General Milton * U.S. , G-2 Antagonists: * * Capt. Von Gurn Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = Otto Binder | Penciler5_1 = Rafael Astarita | Inker5_1 = Rafael Astarita | StoryTitle5 = Capt. Venture and the Planet Princess: "The Hydro-People" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Tazon, the Scientist Antagonists: * King Scallo * Ferocious Water Hermit * King Leon's Agents, from the Center-World Other Characters: * Hydro-People Monsters: * Water Monster Locations: * Planet Djung ** Ocean Bottom *** Hydro-People City ** Center World Items: * Scallo's Television Set Vehicles: * Rolan Armored Rocket Tank | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Kin Platt | Inker6_1 = Kin Platt | StoryTitle6 = Companions Three: "The Mammoth and the Caveman" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer7_1 = Buck Jones | Penciler7_1 = Ralph Carlson | Inker7_1 = Ralph Carlson | StoryTitle7 = Buck Jones, Frontier Marshal: "Del Riego, the Scourge of the Border" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Buck Jones, Frontier Marshal Supporting Characters: * Mesquite Mike, deputy Animals: * Streak, Jones's horse Antagonists: * Del Riego ** his gang: Julio, others Other Characters: * Miss Madge Ellerton * Jed * Mr. Ellerton, richest rancher in Arizona * Doc Swithers * Red Locations: * Old West ** Big Savage County, *** Ellerton Ranch * | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = Mac Raboy | Inker8_1 = Mac Raboy | StoryTitle8 = Zoro, the Mystery Man: "Zanelli, Duce of Racketeers" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Animals: * Cheeta, Zoro's cheetah Antagonists: * Zanelli ** his racketeers Other Characters: * country club Maître D' Locations: * Meadowbrook Country Club Items: * Zoro's sword-cane Vehicles: * Zoro's green sedan | Notes = * Buck Jones: Credit line says "Written and Acted by Buck Jones." ** Big Savage County is in Arizona, on the border with Mexico. ** Some of the language used by Marshall Jones, and others, is downright rude. Comic book stories from 1941 may depict some ethnic and racial prejudices that were once commonplace in American society. Such depictions were wrong then and are wrong today. While not representing the DC Comics view of today's society, these stories are being indexed and summarized as they were originally created, because to do otherwise would be the same as claiming these prejudices never existed. * This issue's Bulletman story continues into . ** Bulletman gets head-konked with a club by a giant, but that never works on him. * Captain Venture at first needs a Hydro-People Helmet to survive in their kingdom, but he wears no helmet when fighting the octopus-looking Water Monster. ** Until this issue, Captain Venture was the only series in this anthology to run as a continued story. * Zoro's cheetah, Cheeta, has a seat at his country club. ** Zoro kills one more thug with his sword-cane, punches another off a cliff, and Cheeta also kills one more. * Also appearing in this issue of Master Comics were: ** Strange But True Facts: Like Using Cobwebs To Heal Wounds ** Larry Dean: "The Flyin' Fool Returns!" (text story), by Carl Formes ** Famous Blitzkriegs Of The Past: Exploits Of Alexander The Great From History | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Master Comics #18, Sep 1941 }}